Night Chant
by cumanakecil
Summary: Dan nanyian yang digumamkan oleh orang-orang berjubah itu sontak berhenti. Perlahan saling menoleh ke sekeliling. Mencari. Dua bocah itu reflek menahan napas mereka. Terperangkap. /oneshot/


_First fic in this fandom. enjoy!_

_Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho_

* * *

**: NIGHT CHANT :**

_By cumanakecil_

_._

_._

"Titip anak ini, ya. Jangan khawatir, ia tak menggigit."

"Ayah!"

Tawa ringan disertai gerutuan kecil mewarnai suasana pagi itu. Gadis kecil berambut cokelat memanyunkan mulutnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Sebal. Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia bulan ini –jadwal rutinnya bermain ke rumah nenek yang sudah ia tunggu sejak lama. Namun kemarin malam –ia sedang mengepak baju-baju liburan ke dalam ransel mungilnya—ayahnya datang ke kamar dengan tampang polos dan cengiran tak berdosa.

Dan disinilah ia. Duduk di kursi belakang mobil keluarga Kudo dengan sabuk pengaman melilit bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Baik-baik, Mouri kecil.." Eri tersenyum manis –agak prihatin dengan wajah kusut gadis kecilnya. Wanita itu mengelus kepala Ran dengan sayang dan mengecup dahinya, sebelum menutup pintu geser mobil.

"Tenang saja, ada Shinichi, dia bisa menjadi teman main Ran selama di sana."

Sesosok wanita cantik paruh baya tersenyum kecil dari balik kursi kemudi. Bertolak belakang dengan bocah kecil yang duduk di kursi sampingnya –ikut berwajah sebal dan membuang muka ke luar jendela. Hari ini harusnya ia bisa bebas bermain dengan barang-barang misteri milik ayahnya –jadwal rutinnya untuk mengunjungi tempat kerja Yusaku Kudo di pinggiran Tokyo. Tapi ada Ran. Itu berarti ia juga harus menemani dan menjaga gadis itu.

Bukan, bukan tidak mau bermain dengan Ran. Hanya.. waktunya kurang tepat. Mengingat Ran tidak begitu suka tentang hal-hal yang berbau detektif –itu berarti ia tak bisa bebas mengutak-atik barang-barang milik ayahnya. Ran bisa bosan.

"Dah! Hati-hati di sana. Titip putriku, ya!"

Sebuah jempol tanda siap keluar dari balik jendela kemudi. Sang wanita pengemudi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mobil dinyalakan.

Dan kemudian mulai melaju.

* * *

"Shinichi-kun,"

"Hm…"

"Shinichi-kun.."

"Apa…"

"Shinichi-kun!"

Dan sejurus kemudian, buku setebal beratus ratus halaman yang menutupi wajah sang bocah detektif terangkat ke atas. Hendak protes, namun urung ketika melihat wajah Ran yang _oh-sangat-kusut-dan-tidak-enak-dilihat_. Gadis kecil itu merengut dan meletakkan buku yang sedang Shinichi baca dengan asal ke atas meja.

"Bisa nggak sih kamu berhenti asik dengan duniamu sendiri?"

"Kamu bosan?"

"Menurutmu?"

Ran menghembuskan napas panjang dan melemparkan tubuhnya di sofa, duduk di sebelah Shinichi. Dua jam ia bolak-balik memutari ruangan seluas 6 x 6 meter milik ayah Shinichi –empunya ruangan belum ada, mungkin akan pulang petang nanti. Puas memelototi satu persatu judul buku yang tertata rapi di lemari. Bermain dengan kursi putar. Membuka tutup jendela. Mencoba semua pulpen yang ada di atas meja kerja.

Bocah lelaki di sebelahnya memutar otak –ia masih benar-benar ingin melanjutkan membaca novel misteri itu. Namun langsung lanjut membaca mungkin bukan pilihan yang baik, melihat wajah Ran yang sudah sangat _bad mood_. Shinichi akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil satu novel misteri yang paling tipis, dan kemudian meletakkannya di pangkuan Ran.

"Baca ini saja. Aku jamin, nggak membosankan."

Namun Ran hanya melirik sekilas tak peduli. Shinichi menghela napas kecewa. Yah, mungkin ia bisa menamatkan novel itu lain kali. Mengambil buku dari pangkuan Ran dan meletakkannya lagi ke lemari.

"Jadi, mau apa?"

Sang gadis kecil hanya menggeleng lemah. Sungguh, ia bosan. "Bisakah kita keluar? Umm, pergi ke toko permen mungkin? Atau beli eskrim?"

Satu jam lagi terkurung di ruangan itu, mungkin Ran bisa mati kebosanan.

Shinichi mengangkat bahu. Bocah itu melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu. Harusnya terkunci. Hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Ran, kalau mereka tak akan bisa dengan gampangnya keluar. Ayahnya tidak seceroboh itu. Dibengkokkannya kenop pintu ke bawah dan—

—Cklek.

Terbuka.

* * *

"Ayo!"

Kedua bola mata gadis kecil itu berbinar-binar. Setengah berlari, menyeret bocah di belakangnya yang sudah setengah pasrah.

"Ran—tunggu! Aku nggak bawa uang!"

"Tenang, aku punya."

Tersenyum lebar. Ia ingat masih membawa beberapa ratus yen di kantung –hasil bujukan ibunya agar ia berhenti ngambek kemarin malam. Dua bocah kecil itu menyeruak di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang dewasa yang lalu lalang. Langkah Ran makin cepat ketika melihat plang toko manisan terbentang beberapa ratus meter di depannya.

Beberapa menit terpakai untuk mengantri, hingga akhirnya mereka keluar dengan masing-masing membawa sebuah eskrim cone –milik Ran yang berukuran jumbo. Tak berhasil menemukan tempat duduk, akhirnya Shinichi menunjukkan jalan ke kuil tak jauh dari situ. Menemukan sebuah pohon besar nan rindang, mereka akhirnya mendudukkan diri di bawahnya.

Mengayunkan kaki senang. Ran kecil paling suka makan eskrim. Sensasi dingin dan rasa manis yang menerobos tenggorokan selalu berhasil memperbaiki moodnya.

"Aku ganti eskrim ini di kantor ayahku ya,"

Ran menggeleng. "Nggak usah. Aku yang traktir."

Shinichi mengerutkan kening, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai kecil. Lumayan, eskrim gratis. Kemudian melanjutkan memakan eskrim di genggamannya.

Awan yang tertiup angin bergerak perlahan –menutup celah-celah sinar mentari yang menyinari. Hari sudah sore. Angin bertiup lembut, memainkan rambut milik keduanya. Ran telah selesai memakan eskrimnya. Kenyang. Alih-alih beranjak, gadis kecil itu malah menyenderkan punggung ke batang pohon. Desau angin menerpa wajahnya pelan. Perlahan memberatkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Sudah sore –oi, Ran, jangan tidur."

Shinichi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Napas gadis kecil di sebelahnya naik turun dengan teratur. Bingung. Antara harus segera pulang –matahari sudah mulai beranjak ke ufuk barat—tetapi tak tahu bagaimana membangunkan Ran.

Yah, mungkin sepuluh menit. Bocah itu memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ran istirahat. Ia ikut menyender ke batang pohon. Mengamati riak awan yang terus bergerak pelan.

Angin tetap berhembus dengan lembut.

* * *

Dan waktu berputar dengan cepat. Purnama telah naik.

Shinichi membuka matanya perlahan. Langsung bangun terduduk ketika menyadari –ia tertidur di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Menoleh ke arah Ran yang masih juga tertidur pulas, lantas menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling.

Gelap. Sepi. Letak kuil itu memang berada di belakang keramaian jalan besar –cukup jauh di belakang bangunan pinggir jalan. Tak banyak pemukiman di daerah situ. Lampu kuil tidak dinyalakan –entah, mungkin tempat itu memang sudah tak terurus sejak lama.

Satu yang bocah itu tahu –mereka harus lekas pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ssst, Ran, bangun."

Menggoyang pelan tubuh gadis di sebelahnya. Ran mengerjapkan mata dan menguap pelan. Butuh beberapa menit bagi dirinya untuk menyadari keadaan di sekeliling mereka. Terbangun sepenuhnya, gadis itu menoleh kesana kemari dengan panik. Langsung menggenggam lengan sosok di sebelahnya dengan erat.

"S-shinichi-kun, kita dimana..?"

"Ssst. Ayo. Kita harus kembali."

.

"…_kagi no erabishi rokunin o ikenie ni sasage yo  
nokosareshi mono wa yorisou futari o hikisake  
nokosareshi mono wa homaretakaki waga na o tatae yo…"_

_._

Spontan menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. Ran mengeratkan genggamannya. Shinichi mengerutkan dahi, menajamkan pendengaran. Ia yakin telah mendengar suara. Mendengar _beberapa_ suara. Entah nyanyian, entah gumaman. Bocah itu memfokuskan kedua mata. Indera pengelihatannya menangkap secercah cahaya dari kuil tua itu. Mungkin berasal dari dalam –atau mungkin lapangan belakangnya.

"S-shinichi-kun, ayo pulang.."

Namun naluri bocah detektif itu membuatnya tidak beranjak. Otak jeniusnya berputar cepat. ingatan-ingatan tentang cerita misteri yang pernah ia baca berseliweran di benaknya. Menyusun berbagai potongan gambar yang perlahan menyatu menjadi berbagai skenario.

Ya, ia yakin. Pasti ada sesuatu di sana.

Shinichi tak bisa menahan langkah kakinya. Rasa ingin tahu itu membuncah. Tak mempedulikan genggaman Ran yang makin mencengkram lengannya, ia mulai melangkah perlahan-lahan menuju bangunan gelap itu.

"Pulang…"

_Sebentar saja, Ran. Hanya sebentar._

Takut-takut, gadis kecil itu terpaksa mengikuti langkah kaki bocah di depannya. Menyembunyikan wajah di balik punggung Shinichi, sambil berusaha tak menimbulkan suara. Bagaimanapun, Ran tak mau terpisah. Mereka melangkah perlahan-lahan memutari bangunan kuil itu. Mengintip dari balik semak.

.

"…_kagi no erabishi rokunin o ikenie ni sasage yo  
nokosareshi mono wa yorisou futari o hikisake  
nokosareshi mono wa homaretakaki waga na o tatae yo…"_

_._

Lima, enam, tujuh. Angin malam berhembus menusuk kulit. Tujuh sosok berjubah hitam berdiri melingkar di tengah lapangan belakang kuil. Dalam gelap. Menggumam. Bernyanyi lirih. Masing-masing menggenggam satu lilin kecil berwarna merah. Shinichi mengerutkan kening. _Siapa?_ Bocah itu tak bisa melihat wajah mereka –tertutup jubah. Ingin beranjak lebih dekat, namun segera ditahan oleh gadis di belakangnya.

"Shinichi-kun, jangan!"

Sebisa mungkin Ran menahan suaranya –namun sayang, malam terlalu sepi.

Dan nanyian yang digumamkan oleh orang-orang berjubah itu sontak berhenti. Ketujuh sosok itu langsung mematikan nyala api dari lilin yang mereka genggam –hingga menyisakan satu yang masih menyala. Perlahan saling menoleh ke sekeliling. Mencari. Dua bocah itu reflek menahan napas mereka.

_Ketahuan._

Sontak merangkak mundur. Keringat dingin menetes dari masing-masing tengkuk mereka. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata sang gadis. _Salahnya. Salahnya._ Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Shinichi memandang dengan awas –secepat mungkin mengalihkan pandangan dan menundukkan kepala ketika bertatap mata dengan salah satu dari sosok berjubah hitam tersebut.

Sosok-sosok itu mulai mendekat.

Ran menutup mulutnya dengan tangan –sebisa mungkin tidak membuat kesalahan yang sama dengan bersuara lagi. Lelehan cairan bening mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Kedua mata obsidian gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Takut.

"Ran, merangkak sebisa mungkin dan masuk ke dalam kuil! Cepat!"

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat. _Nggak mau. Shinichi-kun? Bagaimana dengan Shinichi-kun?_

"_CEPAT!"_

Mendesis, Shinichi lantas mendorong punggung Ran untuk merangkak menjauh. Gadis itu terpaksa mengikuti. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Menggigit bibir, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Beringsut dengan cepat, merangkak ke arah kuil. Membuka pintu sepelan mungkin dan menyelinap ke dalam, lantas menutupnya kembali dengan cepat.

Hening.

Napas gadis kecil itu masih naik turun. Masih menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Pandangannya kabur –butiran air mata masih terus mengalir dari kedua obsidiannya. Takut. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun –hanya ada secercah cahaya bulan purnama yang menyorot dari jendela tanpa gorden. Menerangi seperempat ruangan. Gadis kecil itu melangkah perlahan, mendekat ke arah dinding, lantas duduk memeluk kedua lutut. Menyembunyikan wajahnya. Berusaha mengusir rasa takutnya.

_Shinichi pasti datang. Shinichi tak mungkin lupa. Ia hanya perlu menunggu._

Menanamkan dalam-dalam keyakinan itu dalam dirinya. Ran yakin, Shinichi akan datang menyelamatkannya. Seperti ksatria-ksatria yang ia baca di buku dongeng. Ran hanya perlu menjadi anak baik. Kalau Shinichi bilang ia harus diam di dalam kuil itu, maka ia akan diam. Akan menunggu.

Bulan purnama perlahan meninggi. Sinarnya menerangi tubuh gadis kecil itu, membuat bayangan panjang ke arah barat. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Duduk diam. Memerhatikan sekeliling, Ran hanya bisa menemukan benda-benda yang memang biasanya ada di kuil. Hanya yang ini sudah sangat kusam. Entah apa yang ada di bagian yang tidak tersinari cahaya bulan. Ran tak bisa melihatnya.

.

"…_kagi no erabishi rokunin o ikenie ni sasage yo  
nokosareshi mono wa yorisou futari o hikisake  
__nokosareshi mono wa homaretakaki waga na o tatae yo…"_

_._

Dan nyanyian itu kembali terdengar. Berulang-ulang, dengan nada yang sama. Bulu kuduk Ran meremang. Ada apa di luar sana? Apakah mereka menangkap Shinichi? Keraguan kembali menyelimuti benaknya. Bagaimana jika Shinichi benar-benar tertangkap? Bagaimana jika.. tak ada yang menyelamatkan dirinya di sini? Kedua bola mata gadis itu mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia merapatkan pelukannya ke kedua lutut dan menyembunyikan wajah.

Bagaimanapun, sekarang ia sendirian.

Berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan diri sendiri. Perlahan, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua obsidiannya menyapu pandangan sekeliling. Menerawang ke luar jendela.

Ketika sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas.

Ran memekik –langsung kembali menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. _S-siapa? _

Gadis kecil itu menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat. Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara apapun –bahkan helaan napas sekalipun. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tak tahu waktu sudah berputar seberapa jauh. Satu menit serasa seperti satu jam ketika dalam keadaan terhimpit seperti ini. Dan Ran tak tahu harus menunggu seberapa lama.

.

"…_kagi no erabishi rokunin o ikenie ni sasage yo  
nokosareshi mono wa yorisou futari o hikisake  
nokosareshi mono wa homaretakaki waga na o tatae yo…"_

_._

Nyanyian itu lagi.

Bulan semakin meninggi. Cahayanya kini menerangi tiga perempat ruangan. Bayangan gelap sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan tempat Ran duduk meringkuk. Gadis itu kini bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. Mengedarkan pandangan lagi, ia bisa menemukan tali temali yang terlihat bertebaran di lantai kayu. Beberapa terikat, yang lain digulung dengan asal. Samar, Ran menangkap bercak-bercak gelap di sepanjang tali temali itu. Bercak yang sama yang ternyata juga tersebar di sepanjang dinding.

Bercak gelap kemerahan.

Belum sempat otaknya mencerna informasi tentang bercak-bercak aneh itu, ketika satu sosok kembali terlihat melintas dari balik jendela. Ran spontan menahan napasnya kembali. Memfokuskan pandangan ke jendela dan menunggu sosok berjubah hitam tersebut berlalu pergi.

Namun tidak, tidak melintas.

Berhenti. Tepat di depan jendela.

Dan kemudian gadis kecil itu menyadari. Jika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangan dirinya sendiri di lantai kayu—

—itu berarti dirinya terkena cahaya bulan.

Dan akan dengan mudah terlihat dari balik jendela.

.

"…_kagi no erabishi rokunin o ikenie ni sasage yo  
nokosareshi mono wa yorisou futari o hikisake  
nokosareshi mono wa homaretakaki waga na o tatae yo…"_

_._

Terkesiap, Ran beringsut secepat mungkin menuju daerah yang masih berbayang-bayang. Merasakan dirinya menyenggol sesuatu –entah apa itu. Tak bisa terlihat. Gelap. Namun gadis itu tak peduli. Ia memandang takut-takut ke arah jendela.

Sosok itu tetap belum beranjak. Menatap tepat ke arah dirinya.

Tubuh gadis kecil itu kembali gemetar. Ketahuan lagi. Ia tak tahu harus berlindung kemana setelah ini. Berdoa dalam hati, ia memejamkan matanya. Terlalu takut untuk memandang sosok berjubah di balik jendela itu. Keringat dingin mengucur kembali dari pelipisnya.

Kosong.

Ran tak menemukan sosok itu di balik jendela ketika ragu-ragu kembali membuka mata. Sudah berani untuk kembali menghembuskan napas lega. Mungkin hanya perasaannya. Mungkin sebenarnya sosok itu tak melihat apapun di dalam kuil.

Namun pikiran untuk menenangkan diri itu menguap dengan cepat ketika kedua obsidian gadis kecil itu menangkap kenop pintu kuil yang bergerak turun perlahan.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Pupil mata gadis itu mengecil. Kaget. Takut. Ia terdiam –tak sanggup untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bergeser lebih dalam ke arah bayang-bayang. Ran tak ingat ia sempat mengunci pintu ketika masuk tadi.

Derit pintu kayu yang terbuka terdengar, seiring dengan sinar bulan yang perlahan menyelinap masuk.

Angin dingin berhembus dari luar. Menusuk kulitnya. Gadis itu kembali menutup mata. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memeluk lutut seerat mungkin. Menahan napas. Berdoa dalam hati, pasrah akan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Menunggu.

Namun tak ada yang terjadi. Hembusan angin berhenti –itu berarti pintu telah tertutup kembali. Ran mengangkat kepala dengan ragu. Mengintip dari celah kedua lengannya yang terlipat memeluk lutut. Tak ada yang berubah dari ruangan tersebut. Dan ia yakin sama sekali tak mendengar langkah kaki memasuki kuil.

…_apakah sudah aman?_

Gadis kecil itu tak berani memastikan. Tapi setidaknya, ia tetap sendirian. Tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan 'makhluk' lain di ruangan itu. Ran merapatkan dirinya ke arah dinding –ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras tercecer di sebelahnya. Gadis kecil itu meraba perlahan. Basah. Ran tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa itu.

Mendadak satu ketakutan lagi menyergap dirinya.

Ia belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik daerah bayang-bayang.

Takut-takut, Ran mengambil secara acak benda yang berada dalam jangkauan tangan kirinya. Lantas mengarahkan genggamannya tersebut keluar dari daerah bayang-bayang, untuk melihat benda apa itu. Dengan gemetar, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jendela untuk sekedar memastikan sosok berjubah itu tak ada di sana, Ran menengadahkan tangannya ke daerah yang terkena cahaya bulan.

Bentuknya kecil dan tidak terlalu panjang. Ran menggenggam empat buah benda yang sama, namun masing-masing panjangnya agak berbeda. Warnanya putih gading. Dan cairan yang sempat ia rasakan tadi, kini membekas di telapak tangannya. Gelap. Agak kemerahan.

Namun ia tak tahu. Sebagai murid kelas 2 SD, baru pertama kali Ran melihat benda seperti itu. Mengerutkan kening, ia akhirnya hanya meletakkan benda-benda kecil itu kembali ke daerah bayang-bayang. Mengangkat bahu, dan kembali menyembunyikan setengah wajah di balik lipatan tangan.

.

"…_kagi no erabishi rokunin o ikenie ni sasage yo  
nokosareshi mono wa yorisou futari o hikisake  
nokosareshi mono wa homaretakaki waga na o tatae yo…"_

_._

Nyanyian kembali terdengar dari luar.

Entah sudah berapa lama Ran menunggu. Namun hari masih belum pagi. Cahaya bulan masih dengan jelas menyinari.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Dan lamunan gadis kecil itu langsung buyar. Ran terduduk tegak, menajamkan pendengaran. Ia yakin baru saja mendengar suara langkah kaki, tak jauh di luar sana. Namun tak ada bayangan yang melintas di jendela. Bulu kuduk gadis itu kembali berdiri. Detak jantungnya yang sudah teratur kembali berdetak tak karuan. Ia beringsut merapat ke dinding, ke daerah bayang-bayang. Menunggu dengan gelisah –apapun itu yang tengah berjalan mendekat.

Langkah kaki tersebut semakin jelas.

Ran semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mengintip dari balik lipatan kedua lengannya. Menangkap gerakan pelan kenop pintu yang kembali dibuka dari luar –kali ini Ran yakin pintu itu tidak terkunci. Belum terkunci.

Jantungnya berdegup semakin tak karuan. Kedua bola mata gadis itu kembali berkaca. Untuk yang kedua kali –yang ini, ia pasti tak akan bisa lolos.

Suara derit pintu kembali terdengar.

.

"…_kagi no erabishi rokunin o ikenie ni sasage yo  
nokosareshi mono wa yorisou futari o hikisake  
nokosareshi mono wa homaretakaki waga na o tatae yo…"_

_._

Sang gadis kecil gemetar ketakutan. Ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Menunggu.

"Psst. Ran!"

Spontan mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia kenal suara itu. Ran kenal dengan baik suara itu.

"Sini, cepat!"

Yang dipanggil dengan cepat beringsut bangkit merespon. Merangkak dengan cepat ke arah pintu. Air matanya mengalir, tak bisa tertahan. Masih takut. Tapi kini hatinya sangat amat lega. Melihat sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu, dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"K-kamu nggak apa, Ran?"

Ran tak bisa lagi membendung tangisannya. Membasahi bahu bocah dalam dekapannya dengan air mata. Memeluknya dengan erat. Ia takut, sungguh takut. Takut kalau Shinichi benar-benar tak akan menyelamatkannya. Gadis kecil itu hanya menggeleng cepat menanggapi pertanyaannya. _Tak apa. Aku nggak apa-apa._

Shinichi menggenggam tangan Ran. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika melihat bercak kemerahan di telapaknya.

"Benar? Tapi kamu berdarah.."

Gadis kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangan sembari terisak kecil, namun tetap menggelengkan kepala. _Bukannya kamu yang kenapa? Kamu yang dari tadi di luar sana. Sama 'mereka'. Bukannya harusnya aku yang tanya kamu nggak apa?_

"Sebenarnya mereka itu.. siapa?" gadis kecil itu bertanya lirih.

Shinichi terdiam beberapa saat, namun pada akhirnya ia hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"…bukan siapa-siapa. Kamu nggak perlu tahu. Sekarang kita harus pergi. Ayo."

Shinichi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ran, lantas membawanya secepat mungkin keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan sinar bulan sebagai penerangan, keduanya berlari melintasi taman depan dan langsung melewati gerbang kuil. Secepat mungkin, dengan tetap tak menimbulkan suara. Dua sosok itu akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan, di tengah gelapnya malam.

Tanpa menyadari nyanyian dan gumaman berulang yang terhenti, tak terdengar lagi.

_Tanpa menyadari tujuh pasang mata yang sedang memandang, mengikuti._

* * *

_Chant taken from : Umineko Witch's Epitaph_

_Mohon maaf kalau aura horrornya nggak terasa. Yah.. bayangkanlah para berjubah hitam itu mirip mirip dementor :p udah lama nggak nulis.. lama banget...kangen FFn :'|_


End file.
